


dimples (DISCONTINUING)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, He gets better, Just a mention though, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Sick Louis, a lot of fluff, he got sick, idk what im doing, named max, they have a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a great life. They have a son they love dearly, a roof over their heads, and stable money. But, Louis gets pregnant again and a lot of things change in the Tomlinson household. But it's all for the better, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> first larry fic whoop whoop don't judge and i hope you enjoy! xx

"Daddy! Daddy!" Max cheered, running into the bakery, Niall jogging behind. Harry turned his head to see his son running up to the counter. Harry wiped his hands on a towel after putting another batch of muffins in the oven and walked out to the front of the counter. He picked up his son and held him against his hip. "Hey, bud! How was your day?" harry asked, smiling at his boy, moving pieces of brown hair from his face. "Good. We draw planets and eat macaroni today." Max responded, trying to get down from harry's arms, which harry complied to. he ran to niall, who was looking at some cupcakes, and took his backpack and walked to a table near the counter where he always sat. 

niall walked to harry and gave him a quick 'hello' hug. "thanks, niall. i'll grab you a cupcake in a sec." harry smiled after niall let go of him. "it's no problem, h. he's very energetic today." niall replied, turning to look at max. "when isn't he?" harry chuckled. max had his homework folder out and seemed to be tracing letters. harry walked behind the counter and grabbed one of niall's favorite cupcakes, and a biscuit for max. he handed both treats to niall and as niall said goodbye and left, he gave max the biscuit and snuck him a mini snickers bar. max giggled and contently ate his food while both boys returned to work

~

the bakery was closing up with max watching something on harry's phone and harry putting everything away and cleaning up, when louis walked in, looking happy to finally see his two favorite boys. "papa!" max squealed as louis took a seat next to him. "hey, max!" louis grinned, ruffling his son's hair. harry quickly went over to his busband and pecked his lips over his shoulder. "nice to see you, too." louis blushed. harry giggled and took the last chair at the table. "so, how was your day?" harry asked, leaning onto louis' shoulder."good. not as busy with meetings and stuff. tomorrow, though, there's gonna be meetings about publicizing one of the bands on the label and just other tiring stuff. louis had been working non-stop for the last 5 years on 'TommoRecords', even while pregnant with max. of course, he took it a little easier on his break, but meetings over phone and emails on MacBooks were constant. If it kept the family living and happy, he wouldn’t change a thing. “my poor lou. Always working.” Harry sighed. “Yea, but how about my boys’ work today?” Louis slightly smiled. “I write number and letters. I draw too, see!” max answered, holding a picture he drew of harry, Louis, and himself. “good job, max! you’re growing up to be such a big boy!” Louis told max, taking the picture and holding it between him and harry. “hey, max, why does papa have a circle tummy and we have lines?” harry asked, noticing the difference between the three. “because I want papa to have a baby! Big brother max!” max announced. 

Harry and Louis looked at each other. Louis’ pregnancy with max was probably the toughest thing the pair had been through. Louis absolutely hated the morning sickness and having a huge tummy. Plus, the stress of work and being tired and feeling weak constantly was a con. Harry hated seeing Louis in the state he was in, but they got their beautiful 5 year-old son, Maxwell, which was obviously a pro. It was silent as the two registered what their son had just said. “max, the fact you want to be a big brother and have a little sister or brother is lovely-“ harry quickly interjected into louis’ sentence. “but it’s a lot of work to have a baby. Too much stress and me and papa have work to take care of.” Louis could only blink at harry. Did he not want to have another baby with him? “so is that a yes?” max asked, eyes wide. “I don’t know…wait, lou!” Louis got up and quickly headed towards the door. “it’s fine, harry. Everything’s fine. I’ll just wait in the car” louis’ voice was shaky as he left the bakery and went into the car. “why papa mad?” max asked. “pack up your stuff, max. it’s time to go.” Harry replied, ignoring max’s question. The car ride home and dinner was silent that night

~

Max dragged his little feet down the stairs as he raced to find harry. He found harry in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. “daddy! Papa crying! I hear him from the door!” max panted, tugging on harry’s sweatpants. Harry quickly got rid of the toothpaste from his mouth and wiped his mouth with a towel. “what do you mean?” harry asked, picking up his son and heading out to the bathroom. “I was going to bathroom and papa door closed. I hear him go like this.” Max demonstrated sniffling. “maybe it’s just papa’s nose. Come on, get to sleep. Daddy will see what’s wrong.” Harry told max, even though he knew louis’ nose was fine and he was most likely crying. Harry took his son upstairs and into his room and tucked him in. he went across the hall. He made sure to knock before coming in, because he’s a gentleman. “go away, Harold.” Louis’ hoarse voice answered. Yup, he was crying. Harry ignored this, of course, and went inside their room, closing the door behind him. He saw Louis curled up into a ball, back turned to him. Harry carefully went over to their bed and sat on the edge. He sat there quietly, louis’ sniffles filling the air.

“you don’t want another baby with me.” Louis bluntly stated. He didn’t like looking like a mess, but he couldn’t help this thought he had. “why would you ever think that, lou?” harry asked, shocked. ”because of what you said in the bakery. It sounded like you don’t want to deal with me at all when I’m pregnant.” Louis explained, sitting up. “that our jobs matter more than our family.” Louis finished. “lou, that’s not it at all. I hate seeing you weak and sick and I don’t ever want you to feel that way.” Harry said, grabbing louis’ hand. “but it’s all worth it in the end.” Louis added. “I know. And I’m sorry I didn’t realize that. If you want another baby, we’ll have another baby.” Harry smiled. Louis looked up at him. “really?” Louis felt like he didn’t hear right. “really. Another baby Tomlinson. And we’ll get through the pain together. You, me and max.” harry wrapped his arms around Louis, smaller body. “I love you, harry.” Louis whispered. “I love you, too, Louis.” Harry whispered back.

“another baby Tomlinson.”  
•~


	2. week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not a very good capitalize person so expect those otherwise hope you enjoy

“max? where did you go?” harry asked, searching through the hallways for his son. “I’m in your room, daddy!” max called, peeking his head from the door. “Maxwell, papa’s on the phone. Don’t disturb him.” Harry scolded max and picked him up. “it’s fine, haz. I finished the call, just answering some emails.” Louis said from their bed, laptop on top of him. Harry smiled fondly at his husband and walked in the room. He sat down on the bed and max crawled to lay next to Louis. “so anything new?” harry asked, hinting to anything about a baby. Louis and harry have tried all December but nothing, and Louis didn’t like that. “I haven’t tried in a while.” Louis mumbled. Louis always talked about just giving up, but harry wouldn’t let him. “can you try now?” harry asked, flashing his dimples. “ok.” Louis set his MacBook on the table side and got up, going to the bathroom. Max sat on harry’s lap as they both waited, well mostly harry. Max played with his fingers.

“shit! Louis yelled in the bathroom. Max quickly got off harry’s lap and harry went over to their bathroom. “lou? Lou, what happened?” harry panicked. “I dropped the thing in the toilet!” Louis whined. “does it still work?” harry asked. “obviously not. At least we know the toilet won’t have any babies.” Louis said. “silly papa. Toilet can’t have babies.” Max giggled. Harry chuckled at both of his boys and ruffled max’s hair. “we don’t have any more.” Louis said, a frown obvious in his voice. “we’ll go to the shops down in the city. We need to pick up some food and other stuff anyway.” Harry suggested. “sounds good.

 

“papa?” can I get chocolate cereal?” max asked Louis as they walked past a breakfast aisle. “maxwell, we’ll pick up some in tesco. Right now, we’re here for some more important things.” Louis sighed. “where’s daddy?” max asked again. “he went to get soap and medicine.” Louis answered, turning into an aisle with ‘women’ stuff. Louis always felt so awkward in this aisle. “papa, what’s these things?” max asked, pointing to a pack of tampons. “nothing you need bud.” Louis chuckled. He found the pregnancy tests and grabbed 2. He quickly went out of the aisle to find harry.

“hey, lil’ tommo!” Louis and max turned around and saw niall down the aisle. “uncle niall!” max grinned. Niall came over and gave both boys a quick hug. “I haven’t seen you since new years. How you’ve been?” Louis asked. “it hasn’t been that long, lou. I’m fine, you?” niall answered. “good, just looking for harry.” Louis smiled. “here I am!” harry cheered, a bottle of soap and a bottle of vitamins in his hands. Shaped like dinosaurs of course since they were all children like that. “hey nialler!” harry gave niall a hug. “it’s nice seeing you boys. I gotta go though. Wifey’s waiting.” Niall chuckled. “bye niall!” max gave niall another hug. “see you tomorrow, bud.”

~

Louis took the test with shaky hands, which wasn’t good since he might drop it in the toilet. Again. Harry was outside the door, waiting, while max was in his room. After about 2 minutes, the door finally clicked open. Louis stood in front of harry with a frown. “so?” harry asked anxiously. “no.” louis said. Harry felt tears spring to his eyes. “I’m just kidding, haz. We’re having another baby!” louis exclaimed. The biggest smile crept onto harry’s lips as he picked up louis and spun him around. Louis giggled and hugged harry. “we’re having another baby!” harry cheered. Louis pressed his lips to harry’s as tears went down his face from happiness. 

Pure happiness.

Max ran in the room and saw louis crying. “why papa crying max asked. “because papa has a baby in his tummy. You’re gonna be a big brother max!” harry explained. Max ran to both his dads and harry picked him up “big brother max!”

~

Louis waited anxiously for his name to be called. Harry held his hand and kissed the back of it. “what’s taking them so long?” my break ends soon. Harry, what if the test was wrong?”louis had so many questions, none of them concerning pregnancy. “it’s gonna be fine lou. Even if it was wrong, we could just keep trying.” Louis could hear the nervousness in harry’s voice. “what if we can’t keep trying haz? What if something happened? It would be the end of our family. It would have been just max. oh, max. it would break his heart to know he wouldn’t be a big brother.” All these thoughts were racing in his head he didn’t even realize he got called. “come on, lou. I promise everything will be okay.”

Harry kept that promise. After talking with their doctor, who they had while louis was pregnant with max, and an official pregnancy test, louis was pregnant and 4 weeks along. Louis and harry were ecstatic and louis was crying for at least 10 minutes. Dr. lynch entered information into his computer and started up the ultrasound machine. This was louis’ favorite part. Except for the cold gel. “ok, louis. You know the routine. Shirt up and lay down.” Dr. lynch explained. Louis did as so and harry held his hand as dr. lynch put the gel on louis’ tummy. He took the wand thing and moved it around louis’ stomach until he had a big smile on his face. “there’s your baby. Congratulations.” Dr. lynch said warmly. Since the baby was so small, it was just a little blob. But it was harry and louis’ baby. Louis couldn’t help the tears going down his face again. Harry also let a few tears out as well. “so I’ll print out the pictures for you to take home. Do you have any questions?” dr. lynch asked, pressing buttons on the machine. “I don’t think so.” Harry answered, looking down on louis to see if he had any. “we’ve done it once. We’re more prepared.” Louis chuckled. “yup. Be hydrated and don’t take it too hard. But that’s a little further in the pregnancy. Well, louis, you could clean yourself off and harry here are the pictures.. two copies. Dr. lynch knew them well. Harry quickly took out his wallet and put the one copy of pictures in there, right by max’s first ultrasound pictures. His two babies and his beautiful husband. He wouldn’t prefer it any other way  
•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also have a wattpad with more larry and some 5sos and 1d so check that out:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/larry_lashtonn (i dont have anything on it yet oops)  
> comments and kudos are appreciated xx


	3. weeks 6-9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say except i probably wont have updates out on fridays, saturdays, and sundays sorry :( otherwise hope you enjoy

Week 6-

Louis woke up to a massive headache and a queasy feeling in his stomach. The spot where harry always slept was empty and the light in the bathroom was on. “haz?” louis called out, his voice small. Harry peeked his head out the door and smiled. “morning, love, how do you feel?” harry asked coming out of the bathroom and sitting next to louis, running his fingers through louis’ hair. “like crap. I don’t want to go to work today.” Louis pouted. “then don’t.” harry chuckled. Louis rolled his eyes. “it’s not that easy. I’m in charge of a record label. I have meetings and things to take care of.” Louis explained. “well, too bad. We’ll have an ‘us’ day. Drop max off at school and spend the day eating, watching movies, and maybe a little surprise at the end.” Harry said. Louis loved this idea and he was too tired to care about work. “that sounds great.” Louis smiled. “great. Can you help get max ready and I’ll start breakfast?” harry asked, standing up and stretching. “yup. And wait, haz?”harry turned around to see louis standing up himself. “I love you.” Louis said, going to grab some clothes for his shower after helping max. harry walked to louis and spun him around, pressing their lips together. Louis was caught off guard, but stood on his tippy toes to reach harry better. Harry held louis’ hips as louis wrapped his arms around harry’s neck. Falling in love over and over again. “oooh! Papa and daddy kissing! Max want kisses!” max exclaimed, making a kissy face. Louis released from their kiss and ran over to max, picking him up and showering his face in kisses. Max giggled and squirmed around in louis’ hold. Louis put him down and he ran to harry, hugging his legs. Harry chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. Just like louis’. “bud, go pick out your clothes and papa will be there to help. Love you, max.” harry smiled down onto his son. “I love you too daddy! And papa!” max yelled, running out of the room. “oh and louis?” harry said as louis turned to face him. “I love you and lil’ baby in there, too.”

  * ~



Week 8- “daddy? When baby coming?” max asked harry while they were in the car. “in a long time bud. Believe me, I don’t like waiting either.” Harry answered, tapping his fingers to the beat of a song on the radio. “what we gonna name baby?” harry hadn’t actually thought about this. He wanted a girl, but would be happy with a boy. “I don’t know, bud. What would you like as a name?” harry saw max tapping his chin in the rear view mirror and couldn’t help chuckling. “grace or alex. They’re my friend name.” max replied. “not bad names, max. me and papa will think about it.” Harry said, pulling into the parking lot for louis’ work . he took out his phone and texted louis he was here and not so long after, louis came out.

His hair was messed up and he looked sick as he got into the car. “boo, what happened?” harry asked, concerned. “you remember zayn right? Well, he dropped by today and kept harassing me about the baby and we had to get security to take him out. I hate him so much.” Louis explained, eyes puffy. Zayn went to louis and harry’s high school and used to bully and harass louis. He tried touching louis once, but harry saved him. That’s how they met. It’s been history since then. “I’m so scared, harry. What if he tries hurting you or max? or the baby? He tried it once and thank god the police came.” Louis had fear in his eyes and harry tried to calm him down by holding his hand and rubbing circles on the back of it. “lou, I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything. I’ll tell the preschool to call the police if he shows up to try and pick up max. we already have a security system at home and your office knows about him. I’ll keep watch of the bakery more carefully. We’ll warn niall, too. And I won’t leave your side, lou. He will never lay a finger on our family.” Harry reassured louis, kissing his temple. Louis nodded and laid his head on the head rest. They didn’t even leave the parking lot yet.

“papa what going on?” max asked afterwards. Louis widened his eyes, forgetting max was in the car. “nothing, max. you, me, and daddy are safe. And we love you very much. Just don’t go with people besides me, harry, or niall. If someone tries to take you, you tell your teachers or yell for help, got it?” louis explained to max, turning to look at him. “yes, papa. I love you and daddy and baby. Family be safe, promise.” Max smiled. Louis smiled back and turned his head back. “speaking of baby, we thought of some names.” Harry grinned, stopping at a red light. “oh really? Tell me.” And at this moment, louis couldn’t have felt any safer.

  * ~



Week 9-

When max walked in and threw up right in front of harry and louis’ door, they didn’t know what a night they’d be in for.

“max! oh my god!” louis exclaimed, staring at his son in shock. After max let out all he had, he started bawling. “p-papa! I-I throw u-up! I sick!” max sobbed, moving away from his mess harry quickly raced up the stairs and felt sick when he saw what was on his carpet. “oh, max. the bathroom was so close.” Harry whined. “Harold! Here, I’ll clean _this_ up and you go see what’s wrong with max and wash him up.” Louis ordered, standing up from his bed. “no way! I’ll clean this up! You’re pregnant!” harry said, already going to the bathroom to get a mop, sponge, and carpet cleaner. Having 5 sisters and a brother, louis was used to this stuff. Of course, it was still gross. “harry! You can’t mop a carpet!” louis chuckled. “just, watch out in the hallway

~

“max! again!?” harry felt like crying as he witnessed his song again for the third time. Louis rushed up to max’s bedroom, phone in hand. “he just did it again right.” Louis said, talking to max’s doctor. Louis listened to the doctor’s orders as he watched harry get to work and guided max downstairs. “yes, okay. Thank you so much. You too, good night.” Louis put his phone on the table as he sat max on the couch. “ok, stay put bud. Papa’s gonna make you some tea and get you medicine.” Louis explained, rushing into the kitchen. Max nodded as he wiped his tears. “my poor baby.” Louis said to himself, putting water in the kettle and put it on the stove. Louis’ head hurt and he’s pretty sure all this movement wasn’t good for the baby. Harry was tired and felt sick from all the regurgitated food. Max’s tummy and throat hurt so much. A doctor’s visit was definitely needed for tomorrow.

Louis got max’s tea and medicine ready and took it to the living room. Max reluctantly took his medicine and willingly drank his tea. “after your tea, bud, try getting some rest. I’m sorry you feel this way, max. I love you.” Louis weakly smiled. “love you papa and baby.” Max said tiredly. Harry stumbled down the stairs as he collapsed onto the couch opposite of max. “cleaned and candles lit, windows open.” Harry yawned, closing his eyes and almost instantly falling asleep. “I sorry daddy. Love you” max mumbled, laying down and falling asleep. Louis laid down next to harry and kissed under his chin. “thank you. “ he whispered, falling into a deep sleep.

  * ~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way i made zayn look in this chapter is not hate i still love him go buy mind of mine idek where the idea came from  
> comments and kudos are appreciated xx


	4. weeks 10-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy an ill be updating on these days: mondays/tuesdays and wednesdays xx

Week 10-

"and there's your baby. healthy and developing. well, no concerns as far as i can see. you want the picture printouts, correct?" dr. lynch smiled at louis. "yes, please." louis said, admiring his baby. harry wasn't able to make it to the visit since an emergency came up at the bakery. the doctor nodded and pressed buttons on the machine. "have you came up with a nickname for the little one?" dr. lynch asked. he had a point. they couldn't just call it 'baby' forever. "me and harry haven't thought about it. probably won't be as absurd as 'carrot'." louis chuckled. harry came up with carrot for max, since he found out while eating baby carrots. "well, i can't make the decisions, but this little indent on the baby's head looks just like a dimple. dimples would be a cute nickname. but that's just my thought." dr. lynch said, handing louis the ultrasound pictures. louis noticed what he was talking about and found an extreme liking for 'dimples'. cute and simple. also, it's not food. "dimples. i like it. i'll have to ask harry on that, but i know he'll love it." louis grinned, putting the pictures carefully in his back pocket. Baby Dimples. dimples tomlinson. louis chuckled at his own thought as he cleaned the gel off his tummy, admiring the bump.

~

 _how was the visit?_ was the text he got from harry once he got back to work. _great. baby's doing good._ louis texted back, snapping a pic of the ultrasound printouts and sending it. as he waited for a response, he got a call from the receptionist downstairs. "mr. tomlinson, you have a visitor. it's harry- i mean other mr. tomlinson by the way." harry's voice echoed through the mini speaker. "well, send other mr. tomlinson up." louis grinned. after about 5 minutes, harry came into louis' office and sat in the chair across from louis. louis leaned over and kissed harry as a nice 'hello'. "my, mr. tomlinson. is that how you greet all your guests, sexy and charming?" harry teased, taking louis' hand in his. "only for you, haz. anyways, did you see the pictures i sent?" louis asked. "not yet. i preferred seeing in person." harry smiled. "well, here you go." louis handed over the pictures to harry, never letting go of his hand. harry held the pictures in his hands and admired their baby. "so small and beautiful. i love you and the little one so much." harry kissed the back of louis' hand. "yup. baby dimples." louis said. "dimples?" harry asked, confused but smiling. "well, yea. cute and sweet. just like our baby. you could thank dr. lynch." louis explained.

"well, i love our little dimples and carrot."

"oh lord."

    * ~



Week 12-

"no, niall! you're a big fat cheater!" harry yelled, dropping his controller as niall scored another goal in fifa. niall stuck his tongue out at harry as louis laughed from the couch he was sitting on. niall sat in the recliner chair in victory as harry pouted from the sofa chair. "well, we'll know where the little one will get their football skills from. And it's not from you harry." niall teased, drinking some more of his beer. since louis was pregnant, he couldn't drink so he had some organic tea his mum gave him when he went to drop off max for the week. harry and niall insisted they have tea as well, but louis refused so they got beer. "that's not fair! you nudged me! i'm better at this than you!" harry whined, turning off the game. "now we know where both max and dimples will have their whining from." louis added to niall's teasing. harry rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. "anyways, while harry's having his fit, how is the little one?" niall asked, changing the topic. "great. we had an appointment 2 weeks ago and baby's healthy and growing." louis explained, running his fingers over his bump. "can't believe there's gonna be another lil' tommo. lil' lil' tommo." niall chuckled. "hey what about lil' styles?" harry asked, moving himself to the couch louis was sitting on. "well, dimples is taking my last name. _our_ last name," louis stopped and cuddled into harry's arms which were being held out for him. "maxwell tomlinson and dimples styles. it's gonna look like you had a kid with another person." louis finished. "plus lil' tommo sounds better." niall added. "i guess you guys have a point. whatever the nickname, the baby is ours and i'll love him or her either way." harry put his hand on louis' tummy and rubbed circles with his thumb. louis kissed under harry's chin and niall was just happy to witness it.

"too cute. when are you guys starting the nursery?" niall asked. the house had 4 rooms. one for louis and harry, one for max, a guest room, and a room with nothing, which would soon be baby dimples' room. "i don't know. we have to paint the walls, get max's old crib and changing table, and buy some drawers." louis explained. "plus some clothes, toys, and other stuff. that's the fun part." harry added. "well id' love to help out. whether it be painting, shopping, or babysitting. i'm always here for you guys." niall said, smiling at the pair.

"thanks niall. so much. you've been great help."

"anytime. except most fridays now. me and meghan are doing date nights."

    * ~



 Week 13-

louis stood in the middle of the aisle with his mum on his left and max on his right, his hand in his. "look, here, lou. these are cute." jay said, holding up a onesie with flowers all over them them. "mum, we don't even know the gender of the baby." louis sighed, picking up a light blue shirt. "we need gender neutral!" lottie yelled, running down the aisle, phoebe behind her. "look at these socks lou! the baby would look very cute!" phoebe squealed, holding a pair of black socks with bears on them. "papa, i'm hungry!" max whined. louis let out a breath of frustration and jay quickly noticed. "here, lou and i will stay back here to get the things for the baby. lottie, you take phoebe and max to the cafe across the street." jay suggested, but mostly as a demand. max let go of louis' hand and grabbed lottie's hand as they started out of the store. "thanks, mum." louis smiled as they started walking to the toy aisle. "of course, lou. i'm excited for the little one." jay said, picking up a book about flowers. 'we are too. it's just the beginning, though. the stress doesn't start till the middle of the whole pregnancy." louis shivered thinking about it. with max, after the 20th week, he always got morning sickness, felt very weak and couldn't move around a lot. this was when his break would start and harry would stay home a lot. "i had to go through it with you. this is mummy's gift." jay teased. louis rolled his eyes and took some stuffed animals off a shelf.

"i'm tired. i think we've done enough today." louis said, taking the animals, socks, and books in his arms. jay had sippy cups, pacifiers, and some onesies. "let's pay then. we'll pick up the girls and max and start the drive back to london." jay said, walking down to the register. "mum, i could drive me and max. " louis chuckled, following his mum. "right. i'm just used to picking you up from london and dropping you back off." jay laughed, putting the things they were buying on the conveyor belt so they could pay. louis took out his credit card and looked down at his stomach. _already 13 weeks_ he thought while handing over his credit card. his new baby would be kicking and they'd find out the gender. then they could properly shop for non-gender neutral stuff. "lou, come on. we don't have forever." she was right. they don't have forever. but as long as he had his family and friends, he didn't need a forever.

  * ~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated and thanks so so much for the support i love getting messages from you guys xx


	5. weeks 14-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in like forever i don't have writers block my writer just hates the clock (someone better get that reference haha) hope you enjoy xx

Week 14-

harry carefully frosted his cake as zayn walked into the bakery. harry looked up at the door and his eyes widened. "zayn?!" he exclaimed, getting the attention of some of his customers. his face went red in embarrassment as zayn smirked and approached the counter. "hello, harold. just came to pick up an order." zayn said, looking straight at harry. "look, zayn, I don't wanna pick a fight but, stay away from my family and never return to my bakery." harry whispered through clenched teeth. "whatever, harry. I just came to get my donuts for my girlfriend's birthday." zayn tapped his hand on the counter. "girlfriend? what happened to being gay?" harry raised an eyebrow. Zany hated being gay.  He was a homophobic gay. Well, apparently used to be. Zayn grabbed harry’s collar and pulled him close. “don’t EVER mention that again. You hear me?! Or I swear to god I will come to your house-“ harry moved out of zayn’s grasp and called out for help. He didn’t have security guards. Surprisingly, niall came up from behind and harshly grabbed zayn by the arm. “hi, harry. Bye, harry. See you tomorrow.” Niall said, dragging zayn out.

 And there stood max. confused and scared. “daddy, what going on?”

~

Harry sat on the couch, shirtless and in gym shorts, with louis sitting on the wooden coffee table in front of him with boxers and one of harry’s big t-shirts that went to his knees. His legs were crossed and harry just stared at him. “so, harry, max told me about an encounter you had today… care to share? Cause from your son’s perspective, a man with black hair and tattoos was holding up your shirt and niall took him away.” Louis interrogated, laying his hands on his bump. “well, uh, he just wanted donuts.” Harry answered. “why didn’t you call the cops? Cause niall got a bloody nose doing what we discussed we’d do in case.” Harry let out a breath and looked down. “I’m sorry, lou. I was just…I don’t know. I know I should have, but I didn’t want to cause a scene.” Harry felt ashamed of himself. Louis, surprisingly, leaned over and wrapped his arms around harry’s neck and pressed his lips to his. “it’s ok, haz. I understand. Just next time, be a little more cautious.” Harry nodded and pecked louis’ lips. “thanks lou. Now come on, max is asleep and you’re turning me on from being so dominant.” Louis giggled at this and the rest of the night was filled with pure pleasure.

  * ~



Week 16-

“mr. Tomlinson, is this your son?” alice, louis’ assistant manager asked, max in front of her. “maxwell! Thanks so much alice!” louis stood up and took max’s little hand, smiling at alice. “no problem, louis.” Alice said, walking out of the room and closing the door. “max, I told you to sit down right here. Where did you go?” louis guided max back to his desk and sat him down in his spot. “I want to use potty but you go somewhere.” Max answered, looking down. “look at me, max. I know you’re bored because you’re not with daddy. I miss him too. He’ll be back. But can you please be good for papa? 3 more days.” Harry has been out of town for a family emergency in cheshire for about 3 days, so louis was in charge. Almost being half-way through the pregnancy was making it tough. He had to move around a lot, which made him dizzy and tired. He absolutely hated this part. He also got weird looks from strangers because of his bump, but he had support from his friends, family, and co-workers. And that’s what mattered. max nodded at louis and continued to do homework. it was 4:30 and louis got out at 6. he would try to finish quickly to get him and max home quicker. "papa, you're phone light up!" max pointed to louis' phone on his desk. louis took his phone and unlocked it, looking at the caller ID. it was lottie and louis instantly picked up. "hello?" louis said, putting his phone on speaker and continuing his work from before. "hey lou. are you busy at the moment?" lottie asked, her voice showing she needed something. "what do you want lottie?" louis sighed. "mum and dad are both going out for a few days and we were wondering if we could stay at your house." lottie explained. "auntie lots coming?" max spoke up, making louis smile. "aw little maxi. is harry there?" louis frowned at harry's name. he felt selfish for wanting harry to himself so bad. he's been with him for 9 years straight so you can't blame him. "no, daddy gone to other family." max answered for louis. "oh, he's out of town. nevermind then lou. it would be too much for you." louis felt a little sadder cause he actually wanted his family to come. "no, lottie, come it's okay. doris and ernie would be the only trouble." louis insisted, tapping his pen against the desk. his office door suddenly flew open. both max and louis looked up to see harry with his backpack and hair in a bun. "who's there? are we bringing the family or not?" lottie asked. harry approached the desk and picked up louis' phone. "bring everyone."

  *  ~



Week 17-

"papa have a big tummy." max giggled, putting both his hands on louis' bare stomach. "yup." louis sadly agreed, hating how big he looked. louis has always been self-concious of his body. he was anorexic up until he met harry in his 3rd year of highschool. that was the first time in his life he felt good about himself. he started eating properly and was back to a healthy weight. harry always told louis how beautiful he was, but still today, louis wouldn't believe it so much. "baby in papa tummy?" max asked, breaking louis' thoughts. "mhm." louis hummed, trailing his fingers along his visible bump. "come on, max. brush your teeth. i have to go get a shirt." louis said, walking out of the bathroom. he was careful to not trip over his-well harry's- pajama pants as he walked to their shared bedroom. he bumped into a tall figure and looked up to see harry. he was looking down at louis fondly. louis stood up on his tip toes and pressed his lips against harry's. harry immediately kissed back, keeping his hands on louis' hips. he started to kiss down louis' neck and dropped to his knees, kissing louis' bump. louis felt like crying at how perfect this was. "i love you." he breathed out as harry stood back on his feet. "i love you, too." harry said back, opening his arms for louis. louis complied and harry had his arms securely around him. "you're beautiful louis tomlinson.  never forget that. you're the most important person in my life. i wouldn't trade my-our- family for the world." harry kissed the top of louis' head, swaying them back and forth. "i wouldn't prefer a family with anyone else but you. i've loved since we were 18 and you're the only person i want to be with. harry, i don't know where i'd be without you. i'm so happy you're the one i married." louis poured his heart into that and meant every single word. "don't feel ashamed of your tummy, lou. because inside that tummy, you're carrying our beautiful baby dimples. you still look beautiful and forever will. if you ever feel insecure, don't know what for, you come to me. i'll make you feel beautiful." harry did make louis feel beautiful. this time he believed it 100%. "thank you." louis whispered, closing his eyes, both their breaths filling the room. that soon ended when max came running towards them. "papa and daddy hugging! max want hugs!" max yelled, opening his arms and hugging his dads' legs. harry smiled and louis laughed and picked up max, struggling a lot. "you've gotten heavy max. or i've gotten less stronger. either way, we love you." louis told max, tickling his tummy. he giggled and kissed louis' cheek. 

"happy anniversary, haz."

"happy anniversary, boo."

  * ~



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where the idea for week 16 came from and 17 is so cute lol don't hate me for my inputs  
> comments and kudos are appreciated xx


	6. weeks 18-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so forget the schedule i posted before i already broke it oops xx hope you enjoy

Week 18-

today was the day louis and harry would find out the gender of little dimples. louis tapped his foot anxiously on the ground of the exam room. harry stared intently at the wall, holding louis' hand. max was with niall and most likely annoying him with questions about the baby. there was a knock on the door and harry called out to let the doctor in. dr. lynch entered with a warm smile seeing both boys. "good morning, harry and louis." he said, walking over to them and shaking their hands. "good morning." both said at the same time, making all three chuckle. dr. lynch took a seat in his desk and spun his chair to look at both of them. "so, how are we feeling?" he asked, looking at louis. "good. feeling more tired and weak lately. more headaches." louis answered. "this is normal and perfectly healthy. but this means you'll need to take a break off work soon. have you planned this?" louis nodded and bit his lip. he would be sick and be in bed mostly all day now. "good, good. how are the mood swings, harry?" dr.lynch joked. "i mean, he's not crying or yelling yet so he's bearable." harry teased, making dr. lynch laugh. "well, are you ready to hear the baby's heartbeat and find out the gender?" dr. lynch grinned. louis and harry nodded and dr. lynch guided them to the bed. louis laid down, pulling up his shirt. he looked down at his bump and smiled fondly. dr. lynch turned on the machine and took the gel. louis shivered at the cold contact and dr. lynch took the wand and started moving it around. louis and harry watched the screen, already seeing the baby. "ok, here's the head...both legs and arms. i'll just press some buttons..." he trailed. harry had his phone recording the screen to show niall and max and everyone he knew. louis was already crying, as always. soon everything went silent and dimples' heartbeat filled the room. louis grabbed harry's hand and harry kissed the back of louis' hand. "healthy heartbeat. no concerns so far. now let's find out out the gender..." he moved the wand around to find the front side of their baby. "i don't see any extra 'arms' so to speak...yup, i'm happy to announce your baby is a girl! congratulations!" dr. lynch announced. harry stopped recording and put his phone down. "a baby girl!" louis cried, sitting up. harry leaned over and pressed his lips to louis'. "our baby dimples is a girl." harry wiped his eyes and felt so much joy. "i see you liked the nickname i recommended. well, louis, if you have any more questions or concerns- oh I always forget to ask about max. how's his speech doing?" max isn't the most fluent kid in his class. he was behind on his first words and isn't speaking full sentences, which involved him being diagnosed with speech delay. he got more help at school and he was doing very good. of course, this didn't make harry and louis love him any less. "he's doing good. still missing words in sentences, but he'll get through it. he's a strong one like his dad." harry explained, looking at louis. "that's very good. well, questions or concerns ask now. if you need anything, make sure to come by. clean yourself off louis and i'll see you guys next time. have a good day." dr. lynch left the room to louis and harry.

~

"is baby boy or girl? tell me, tell me!" max bounced on niall's couch. "if you sit down we'll tell you." harry said, sitting next to louis. max stopped jumping and sat next to niall. "so..." louis trailed. "we're having a girl!" harry exclaimed. "a sister?! yay!" max cheered, running to his dads and hugging them both in a group hug. niall walked over and joined in. "our big family!" max giggled. they all sat back down and naill had the biggest grin on his face. "i'm so happy for you guys. i'm thinking diana would be a good name." niall suggested

"how 'bout georgia rose?"

"do roses even grow in georgia?"

"oh niall."

  * ~



Week 21-

"maxwell aleksander tomlinson! get your little tooshie off the refrigerator right now~" was what louis awoke to this morning. he sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. he had a pain in his lower back and saw max run out of the kitchen, giggling. "max." louis croaked, his voice raspy and mouth dry. max stopped and ran over to louis, hugging him, but pushing on his stomach too much. "ah, fuck, max!" louis yelped, moving from max. max stepped back as his lips trembled and he started to cry. he hated being yelled at. "max, go brush your teeth!" harry yelled. coming out of the kitchen. max stomped away with tears falling from his eyes. "attitude mister." harry called, running his hand through his curls/ "good morning to you, too." louis said, looking at harry. "be quiet." harry mumbled. "come here, haz." louis held out his arms and harry willingly accepted his cuddle. "why you so mad?" louis asked, kissing harry's head. "because i'm tired and max isn't behaving at all. and you're 'heavily pregnant' so we can't have sex." harry answered, looking up and down at louis and biting his lip. "but i am heavily pregnant. you know if i wasn't, i'd fuck you right here, right now." louis whispered, turning harry on. "shit, louis." harry whined. "i could suck you off if you want..." louis trailed. "what did i do to deserve you?" harry sighed and louis giggled, leaning up to press his lips to harry's. "can you though? cause i'll have to take care of this by myself then." harry asked, suggesting to his evident boner. "if you come by at your lunch break, i'll suck you off and make you a sandwich." louis and harry both thought this was a great way to start the week.

"and maybe i'll return the favor."

~

"f-fuck, louis." harry moaned, tugging on louis' hair. the sight of louis on his knees for harry made him want to come undone right then. louis bobbed his head up and down, a dribble of saliva coming from his mouth. the doorbell rang and harry groaned. he pushed louis' head down more, making louis gag. his lips came off with a pop and he looked up at harry. "sorry." harry mumbled. louis smiled and stood up, kissing harry. harry bit down on louis' lip, making louis moan. "haz, door." louis said against his lips. harry nodded and went to put on his boxers and trousers. louis walked to the front door and tried to look presentable. his cheeks were flushed and pupils dialated. no chance fixing that. he opened the door and there stood niall and max. max was tired so he couldn't be all bouncy so he walked in and plopped himself on the couch. "before you ask, the whole school was evacuated because a waterpipe broke and set off gas. the parents wouldn't answer their phones. i could see why." niall smirked at the last part, making louis blush more. "i'm so sorry, niall. we got caught up." louis apologized. "it's fine. i was bored anyway." hey, harry, looking nice." louis turned around to see harry in his clothes, but just like louis, he was flushed and hair messy. "shut up niall." harry said, eating the remains of his sandwich from earlier. "oh, i was just saying how that sandwich wasn't the only thing you ate." niall joked. harry almost choked and niall started laughing. louis had to hide his grin. "bye!" he exclaimed, leaving before harry could get him back for that.

"sad thing is, this isn't the first time he walked in on us." louis chuckled. "it's still embarassing." harry added.

"it's not like he doesn't know we have sex. we have a baby to prove it."

"papa...what's 'sex'?"

  * ~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im proud of this chapter and as you can tell i can't write smut for shit haha also does anyone know any good phan or joshler fics tnx xx  
> comments and kudos are appreciated


	7. weeks 23-26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dimples is almost over wowie thanks so much for all the reads and stuff hope you enjoy!

Week 23-

 "harry, can i get some soup, please?" louis called from his spot on the couch. it was family movie night and all 3 boys (plus their little girl) were watching toy story 2. "we need more butter for popcorn too daddy!"Max added. “ok! Give me a second!” harry replied from the kitchen. Louis was curled up in 3 thin blankets with max right on his left. Harry would sit on his right. “papa, what do we do when sister comes?” max blurted, looking curiously up at louis. “well, we go to the hospital and the doctor cuts papa’s tummy open. Then we have your baby sister.” Louis explained, patting max’s head. “do they leave your tummy open?” max asked once more. Louis laughed. “no, they don’t max. they stitch it together. I have a little scar from you, see.” Louis pulled up his shirt to show max the barely noticeable scar. “I sorry papa.” Max pouted. “it’s not your fault max. I love you and you would never hurt me. C’mere.” Louis held out his arms for max. max scooched into louis’ arms and laid his head softly on louis’ tummy. “get me in on this cuddle.” Harry said, walking to the table with louis’ soup and little cup of melted butter. “no, my papa.” Max said, pouting his lips. Louis chuckled and cuddled closer to max. “hey, I had him first.”

  * ~



They were in the middle of the movie and no one seemed tired. Louis drank some tea and harry contently ate his popcorn, while max ate candy in louis’ embrace still. “papa, your tummy is kicking me.” Max pressed his head a little closer to feel it. Louis almost spit some tea and harry dropped some popcorn. “oh my god! The baby is coming! But it’s too early! We don’t even have the hospital bag! Lou, what do we do?” harry panicked, jumping up from the couch. Max laughed like harry was doing this as a joke. “harry, love, calm down. The baby’s just kicking.” Louis calmed harry down and he sat back down. Max paused the movie and ran to turn on the lights. Louis took off the blankets and pulled up his shirt to show his tummy and sure enough the baby was kicking. “baby dimples is saying ‘hi’.” Harry cooed, placing his hands on louis’ stomach. “hi little sister! It’s your big brother, max!” max talked to louis’ tummy, pressing his head against it. Tears welled in louis’ eyes, knowing his baby was alive and healthy. “hi baby. So beautiful.” Louis’ voice cracked. Harry leaned down to kiss louis’ tummy and max copied his actions.

“our baby girl.”

“max little sister!”

  * ~



Week 25-

“louis I can’t breathe!” harry gasped out, clutching the car door. “sh, haz, I know! We’re almost there!” louis held harry’s hand as he tried not to cry. Max cried in the back of the car, tired and scared for his dad. They reached the emergency room doors and louis quickly parked in a spot. He took off his and harry’s seatbelt and rushed from his spot. He opened max’s door and took off max’s seatbelt, picking him up. Harry managed to get out of his spot, trying to catch his breath. Louis took his arm and dragged him into the emergency room. “help me! My husband can’t breathe!” he yelled. A nurse quickly rushed over and took harry’s arm. “riker! Jackie! Get a bed and room quickly!” the nurse yelled. Both people the girl called ran to get what she ordered. Harry started coughing and had trouble holding himself up. The nurse held him up and rushed him to the bed pulled up for him. Her and riker picked up  harry and set him on the bed. They ran the bed through the hall, opening a new set of doors, revealing rooms. The doors closed on louis and max. they don’t let you go through until all the machines are situated. “p-papa, w-what happen to d-daddy?” max cried. “nothing max. it’s ok. Daddy will be okay.” Louis said shakily, bouncing max up and down. It was about 1 in the morning and both boys were tired. Max was in fire truck pajamas and louis was wearing a jumper and harry’s sweatpants. He sat both of them down in a chair in the waiting room. He contemplated calling niall but decided not to. He could handle max. the night replayed in his head. He woke up to harry wheezing and coughing in bed. He quickly got everyone up, not enjoying harry’s struggle to breathe. _The sound_ of the wheezing haunted him. He could have lost harry if louis didn’t wake up. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to sleep.

~

The doctor knocked on the door and louis called to let them in. a lady, mid-30’s with glasses entered.  “good morning, mr. Tomlinson. I’m dr.gavin, but call me jane.” Jane introduced herself, shaking louis’ hand. “good morning. And call me louis, by the way. How’s harry?” louis asked, shifting his arm to hold max. max had been asleep since they got there. It was currently 9 am. “harry will be fine. He had some water in his lungs, making him struggle to breath. We drained the water out, don’t worry. we just want to keep him a while longer, just to monitor him.” Jane explained. Louis nodded and looked at harry sleeping on the bed next to him. His hair was sprawled on the pillow. He did need a haircut, but louis didn’t care. He loved harry’s curls. “thank you.” Louis said, smiling at dr. gavin. “no problem. I’ll be back to check up. Call if you need anything.” Dr. gavin replied, leaving the room. Louis sighed and yawned. He hasn’t slept since they reached the hospital. “lou?” a voice said next to him. He turned and saw harry awake. Louis grinned and felt like crying. “you’re awake!” he exclaimed.

“or maybe it’s a dream.”

“oh harry.”

  * ~



Week 26-

“louis, I’m not 5! I could go to a god damn party!” harry yelled, putting on his shoes. “you’re not going, harold!” louis called from the kitchen. “you’re acting like my mum!” harry snapped. “you just went to the hospital for your lungs! What if it happens again?” louis asked, stepping into the living room. “the doctor said it could! But it’s highly unlikely!” harry replied standing up. “you just had surgery as well! You think getting drunk is such a great idea?” harry was going out to a party for one of his co-worker’s birthday. Louis wanted to go, but he obviously can’t since he has to watch max and he was pregnant. “louis, just be quiet! If I get drunk, you’ll pick me up. even if you say you won’t, you still will.” Harry sighed and stood up. Louis crossed his arms and went back into the kitchen. “max! come give daddy a hug!” harry called to max. max soon came running into the living room and jumped into harry’s arms. “where you going daddy?” max asked, keeping his arms around harry’s neck. “to a party. Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” Harry smiled. Louis rolled his eyes from the kitchen. “bye lou!” harry yelled, setting max down. “yup!” louis responded. The sound of the door opening and closing filled the house and max ran into the kitchen. “papa, I have cheesy please?” max asked, holding louis’ arms. Louis was heating up some water for tea and sighed. A ‘cheesy’ was basically a grilled cheese sandwich. “sure max. go put on a movie we could watch.” Louis smiled at max. max clapped his hands and ran back to the living room. Louis laughed and opened the fridge to get the cheese and butter. He reached on top of the fridge for the bread. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.

~            

Harry tip toed into the house and quietly closed the door. He went into the living room and was met by something so precious. Louis was sprawled onto the floor on an abundant of pillows and blankets. His soft snores filled the room as max took the remote and turned down their movie. He leaned down to kiss louis’ lips and tummy. Harry bit his lip to keep from crying. “I love you papa. To infinity and beyond.” Max loudly whispered. Oh, did he love his toy story. “max.” harry called from behind max. max turned around and waved to harry. He stood up and harry walked over to him. He leaned down and kissed max’s forehead. “love you bud, so much.” Harry smiled. “I love you too daddy.” Max whispered. Harry pointed up the stairs and max nodded, knowing he had to go to bed. He trotted up the stairs, leaving harry and louis. Harry put his hands under louis and picked him up. He held louis close and pressed his lips against his. “love you haz.” Louis sleepily mumbled. “I love you too louis.” Harry said, carefully going up the stairs. He loved both his boys so much. He wouldn’t trade them for anything.

  * ~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have trouble coming up with concepts for stories so if you want to see a story be made, please tell me your suggestions xx  
> comments and kudos are appreciated


	8. weeks 27-31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while hope you guys enjoy

Week 27-

“lou, do you have any paint remover?” niall asked, taking off his shirt.

“no niall. I don’t have ‘paint remover’. This is why I told you to bring an old shirt.” Louis retorted, standing in the doorway of the soon-to-be nursery.

“damn, louis. I thought you don’t get periods when you’re pregnant.” Niall rolled his eyes, going over to harry.

“here, we’ll bleach it. He’s been extra moody today.” Harry whispered to niall. Niall nodded and dropped his shirt on the floor.

“love, could you get one of my old shirts, please?” harry asked in his sweetest voice. Louis groaned and went off to do as told. Louis was upset for a few reasons today. He ran out of tea bags and is too lazy to get anymore, max almost got hit by a car (luckily he’s okay), and louis really wanted to help paint the nursery walls. The paint fumes gave him headaches so louis and harry were being cautious.

“he was just like this with max, remember?” harry chuckled, dipping the roller in the paint tray. They were making the walls a pastel pink and the trim of the room white. Next week, they would bring up max’s old crib and both boys would go shopping for stuff with jay and anne.

“oh, I remember! ‘harry you’re the worst mushroom in the world! I wish I could punch you but I’m too tired to do anything!’ boy that day was fun.” Niall reminisced. Both boys laughed and continued to paint.

“stop gossiping about me. We aren’t in high school.” Louis said, holding up the shirt. “harry started it!” niall pointed to harry. “really niall? you’re not the one living with him, so you should get in trouble!” harry exclaimed.

“be quiet. Here’s the shirt and I need to have an important call. Don’t mess up this room.” Louis warned, throwing the shirt to the boys.

“whatever dad.” Niall rolled his eyes.

“shut up.”

~

“harry what do we do?” niall panicked, staring at the wall. Both boys got carried away and now there was a big splatter of red on the wall.

“we go 30 minutes. Max’s dentist appointment is almost over. I’ll try to buy time by asking if he could pick up food.” Harry said, texting frantically.

“he’s very snappy, jesus.” Harry muttered under his breath.

“I’ve got an idea! We could mix this into a heart and when it dries, we could write her name in the middle with pretty letters!” niall suggested, feeling proud of himself.

“that’s a great idea. But we don’t know the name yet. But when we do, we can get louis to do it. Let him finish the room. And, we’ll put the crib in front of it. Niall, you’re a genius!” harry grinned.

“I know, I know.” Niall smugly agreed.

“or we could write dimples in the little heart. Just like how we got max a stuffed carrot and carrot blanket when he was born.” Harry suggested.

“that’s a better idea! We’re so smart!” niall exclaimed. They high-fived each other and harry started forming a heart. Niall continued on one side of his wall.

“don’t tell max, but I think this room is already better than his.” Harry teased.

“it is. When you guys move or whatever, the people will be very confused why there’s a splatter of green in the corner and a random heart with words.”

“that’s why we’ll never move.”

  * ~



Week 29-

       “e…s…there we go! Dimples! I love it!” louis beamed, putting the cap on the paint marker. After a long day of going up and down and back and forth, louis and harry got the crib, changing table, and drawers set up in the nursery. Harry brought most of the stuff by himself, while louis went back and forth to the store where he ordered a bookshelf, a rocking chair, and cradle. After that. Went to doncaster to pick up stuff his mom bought and what he ordered online to get sent there. Plus, the drive to holmes chapel to drop off max added to the day. Tomorrow would be busy again with building and decorating.

“high five!” harry exclaimed, holding up his hand. Louis made his hand in a fist and pressed it against harry’s palm. Louis giggled and harry smiled at him fondly.

“I love you, lou.” Holding louis’ hand.

“I love you, too, haz. And so does baby dimples.” Louis grinned, putting both his hands on his stomach.

“speaking of dimples, we need to start thinking of names. You’re gonna be due soon.” Harry suggested, sitting on a stool they brought in the room.

“I’d prefer it if max was here to discuss this, but sure. What names did you have in mind?” louis asked, sitting himself on harry’s lap.

“I had a couple, darcy, grace and Sydney.” Harry answered, putting his hand on louis’ thigh.

“Sydney? Like Australia? What’s her middle name, London?” louis joked and harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m just joking harry. I like grace. But, like, not enough as a first name. maybe a middle name?” louis asked and harry nodded.

“what names did you have in mind?” harry asked and louis shrugged.

“not many. But the name Nicole is one I really like.” Louis smiled and so did harry. “nicole grace tomlinson. I like it.” Harry said. “ so do i.” louis agreed, leaning over and pecking harry on the lips.

~

“lou, pass me that screw.” Harry said, pointing to a screw next to louis’ foot.

“kinda busy putting up some curtains over here.” Louis mumbled, tying some strings around something together.

“please just kick it over.” Harry pleaded and louis sighed and kicked it back with his heel.

“this baby better appreciate all the work were doing for her.” Louis said and harry laughed.

“she’s gonna be so spoiled.” Harry chuckled.

“obviously. Her hair’s gonna be so wavy from all the braids since _someone_ cut their hair.” Oh yea. Harry cut his hair this past week and louis adored it.

“louis, louis, louis. What will I ever do with you?” harry teased and louis turned, facing him.

“well, you’ll make me some tea and watch grease with me since I’m your husband and you love me.” Louis innocently grinned and harry shook his head, lovingly.

“whatever you need my love. Let me just finish this last screw.” Harry complied and set his screw driver down.

“also do you think we could make some muffins too?” louis asked, sweetly.

“of course, lou.” Harry smiled, taking louis’ hand.

“I love you.” Louis said, giving harry a hug.

“I love you too, boo.” Harry mumbled into louis’ shoulder.

“this baby is so lucky to have you as a father.” Louis trailed and harry nodded.

“and I’m so lucky to have this baby, max, and my wonderful, most amazing husband, louis tomlinson.”

“oh, stop being a suck up.”

  * ~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my HUGE hiatus i just kinda got out of writing and i have summer camp so ive been tired BUT im here now so updates WILL BE COMING so you might have noticed im missing a week but ill be sure to add it to my next chapter i just felt i needed to get something out ther for all of you who still read this story so i love you and have an amazing day!


	9. VERY IMPORTANT

ok so this is not an update on the story but i have decided after some long thinking i will be discontinuing dimples, but i have it saved and i might bring it up some time in the future when i have the time to update and actually continue the story

 

ive sorta gotten out of one direction but i still love them dearly ill always be a fan but with the hiatus n stuff theres not much happening. ill still keep up and never stop loving larry and this story **will come back!!!**

besides that im working on some stuff involving phan and joshler, so if you wanna check those please do i appreciate it very much

and if you wanna follow my wattpad for more....

https://www.wattpad.com/user/phansbean

(self promo is something you cant escape from me heres more)

twitter: https://twitter.com/kimiicatt

and tumblr just bcuz i never go on it though (surprisingly)

http://kimiicatt.tumblr.com/

 

ok thats enough self promo im sorry if youre sadened and this isnt the update you wanted dm me ur hate i can take it lmao

i love you guys so much and the support is amazing xx

**STORY WILL BE DELETED ON:: OCTOBER 19, 2016 ON WEDNESDAY**

 

 

 

 

MORE SELF PROMO:: CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES THEYRE PRETTY LIT

**Author's Note:**

> there are some capitalization mistakes but thats about it comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
